Fury in His Eyes
by deathlyhallows95
Summary: James comes back angry, Lily tries to get answers but it results in heated embrace. (A/N: nothing more than a sex scene.)
Hello everyone! I can't believe it's been like two years since I have updated or posted anything. Especially for my story Alone, and I apologize. I haven't been able to write anything, whenever I would try to write I didn't like what came of it. Last night I decided to stick with something simple and here you go :)
I own the story line, everything you recognize is from the amazing J.K Rowling

* * *

 _Fury in His Eyes_

James came barging into our common room, his eyes on fire. He looks at me, books and papers everywhere working on an essay, messy bun and already in my pajamas.

I frown, concerned, "James, what's wrong?" I stand up and walk over to him.

His eyes roam over me, I tried to say something but James quieted me and put a finger to his lips. He started over, starting at the messy bun. His eyes move to my white tank top, noticing my lack of bra. He pauses, taking a ragged breathe, he continues. Scanning over my shorts, down to my legs.

He closes the gap between us, and kisses me. Hard. With one hand on the back of my head and the other on my back, he holds me to him. I can feel the want and need coming from him, it only turned me on. I can't help but grind against him, and push myself even closer.

James moves his hand from my head to my breast, massaging it through the fabric of my shirt. I whimpered when he flicked my hardened nipple. As he continued to grab and pinch my nipple, I moved to kissing and biting his neck.

Before I knew it James had picked me up, and brought me to the couch. Now close to the couch he knocked over the few books in the way and put me down. I grabbed onto his shirt, kissing him as I brought him on top of me while I laid down.

Trailing his hands down my body, he stops at the end of my shirt and grabs it before pulling it up and over my head. The sight of him looking at me so intently turned me on, and it only wanted me to even the score. I sat up, hands going for the bottom of his shirt to take it off. Once off, I ran my hands over his body, laying back down.

He bent down and started kissing my waist, biting me often. I was squirming under his mouth, his tongue. Not to mention his hands, tracing the curves of my breasts. Lightly trailing my nipples, then quickly he pinched my nipples. Making me arch toward his hands, he brought his mouth up to my breast.

His tongue swirls around my hard nipple, lightly flicking it with his tongue. I kept arching my back more and more, needing him to take me in his mouth. Finally he closes his mouth around my nipple and lightly bites. Breathing hard my hands scratch up his back from pleasure.

Suddenly James moved to my other breast, taking in the hardened nipple that has been straining for touch. I gasped as he started to lick, flick, and bite. His mouth was ecstasy. It worked magic, always making me feel sexier and fill with immensed need.

His hand moved down towards the top of my shorts, not hesitating to find my pussy wet with want. His fingers moved over my heat to my clit. Pressing a finger on it caused me to jump into him, biting his shoulder to keep quiet as he started to move his finger around. Pleasure erupted through my nerves, no matter how hard I bit James I moaned into him. Moving my hips against his fingers, wanting more.

As soon as I thought it, it was like James knew it. He removed his hand, which made me whimper at the loss of touch. I lifted my hips as he took of my shorts, and he dropped them beside the couch. He grabbed my legs, and slowly opened them. Lifting one of my legs to his lips, he started to kiss and nip his way up my leg.

It was agony waiting for him to get to the one area I really want his mouth on. I resisted the urge to pull his head up to where I wanted it. He got closer still, until he was teasing me. Licking and kissing around my folds, driving me nuts.

I grabbed his hair, "James, please," I begged.

He obliged, finally taking me into his mouth. I moaned and pulled at James' hair, and started to squirm as he ate me out. It only made me want him more, I wanted him inside of me. I pulled his face up, and kissed him. I tasted myself as I found James' belt and opened it.

I quickly got rid of his pants and boxers. I took in the sight of him before I bent over and licked at the soft spot on his cock. I pulled back, moistening my lips before I started to tease him. Before I could continue my ministrations James pulled me his lips. He kissed up my neck, leaving more bruises from his bites, up to my mouth. Kissing me hard we lay back down.

I spread my legs and James doesn't wait. He thrusts into me, making me moan and swear. He fills me up, giving me exactly what I wanted since he kissed me.

He grabs my legs and puts them on his shoulders, his thrusts harder and deeper now. I moan his name and drag my nails down his arms. He moans as he turns his head into my leg, and bites me hard. I gasp and the unexpected pleasure it gave me and clenched. James figured it out and bit again, making me swear at the ceiling.

He reaches down and picks me up, holding me on his lap while he continues to fuck me. His lips take mine in yet another heated kiss. My hands go to his back, digging my nails into him as I feel myself begin to orgasm. I moan out James' name as I clench around him and he fucks me even harder.

After I cum he puts me back on the couch, but flips me over so my ass is in the air. He quickly plunges into my pussy and grabs my hips. He fucks me hard, hitting a certain spot that drives me crazy. He continues until I move our position to the reverse cowgirl.

I know this is James' favourite position, so I start off slow, torturing him until he can longer take it and grabs my hips. He holds my hips as he fucks me, rocking our hips together as I fondle my breasts. Soon I'm on my own, grinding to my own rhythm. I opened my eyes to see James looking at me, his eyes darker than usual. I moved faster and reached a hand to play with my clit, all while looking James in the eye.

I was so close to the edge, and I could tell James was too. I rocked faster, moving my hands as his took over rubbing my slit. He sat up holding me, biting my nipple before taking my breast in his mouth. I moaned into him as I felt myself get closer and closer to release.

Needing me to go faster and harder, James grabbed my hips. Helping me fuck him, I felt James stiffen as he came and I shook through my orgasm.

It was late, and he was mad. Honestly, that's probably why it felt so damn good.

* * *

I would love it if you reviewed :)


End file.
